Motor vehicle brake components are commonly subjected to vibrations during the course of normal operation. Among other potential adverse affects, these vibrations may result in noise that gets transmitted into the vehicle's passenger compartment and beyond. For example, the occurrence of both low and high frequency vibrations in one or more brake components oftentimes results in a particular noise that is heard and felt by a driver while braking. Thus, in various applications, reducing brake component vibrations may be helpful in improving, among others, driver comfort and overall performance of the brake component.